Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)
Bubbles is one of the Powerpuff Girls and one of the three main protagonists in The Powerpuff Girls. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and wears a blue dress. Her personality ingredient is "sugar". Bubbles, although named second, is the youngest of the trio. She is very compassionate towards her sisters Blossom and Buttercup, as well as her surroundings and loves stuffed animals and puppies. However, despite her compassionate nature, cuteness and beauty, Bubbles can turn to violence when she is enraged, and she is just as powerful as her sisters. Bubbles also has the ability to blast her opponents with sonic scream, making her a deadly force to be reckoned with. Trivia *Ironically, Bubbles is feared the most out of the three girls by Mojo Jojo, the Powerpuff Girls' archenemy, because he has traumas from when she brutally beat him in "Bubblevicious", which is shown several times. *Bubbles is the kindest and sweetest girl in the Powerpuff Girls *Bubbles have some love issue with Boomer when they met and in Townville Clips. It is some reason if she still have feelings for Boomer *Bubbles have some similar to Michelangelo both were started as a outcast, both have a father, both become a hero at the end, both will protect the people they loves, both have their own movie and TV shows, both never give up and both made a promise to protect the city, no matter what. *Bubbles is similar to Cindy Lou Who like both love their father, both go to school, both are the same age, both are blonde, both love dogs, both become friend with a villain who redeemed (Bubbles to Fuzzy (sometimes), Cindy to The Grinch) and both had kindness in their heart *Bubbles is similar to Agnes like both are friendly, both loves ponies, both are kind, both love their sisters and both are fun loving. *Bubbles is similar to Gwen Stacy like both love their father, both are blonde, both are damsel in distress and both ain't afraid of anything Similar Heroes *Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy (My Little Pony) *Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) *Gwen Stacy (Marvel Comics) *Agnes (Despicable Me) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Gallery 180px-HarmonyBunny.jpg|Bubbles's alter ego, Harmony Bunny in Super Zeroes Bubbles-Fusion-Fall-bubbles-powerpuff-girls-21791361-402-1000.jpg|Bubbles in Fusionfall 180px-Bubbles_ppgz.gif|Rolling Bubbles (Miyako Gotokuji) in Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z Bubbles and Courage.jpg|Bubbles (along with Courage) in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Bubbles smile.jpg|"We're Going To Halloween Party At My House!" Dork.jpg|"Ouch" 9887.jpg Throat moat.jpg Octi Evil 6.jpg Octi Evil 4.jpg Octi Evil 3.jpg Octi Evil 5.jpg Octi Evil 7.jpg|The Powerpuff Girls facing Snake Beast Octi Evil 8.jpg Octi Evil 9.jpg|Bubbles releasing stress Octi Evil 10.jpg Octi Evil 11.jpg Octi Evil 12.jpg Octi Evil 13.jpg Octi Evil 14.jpg Candy is dandy5.jpg Candy is dandy3.jpg Candy is dandy8.jpg Twisted Sister1.jpg Twisted Sister2.jpg Twisted Sister3.jpg Twisted Sister4.jpg Twisted Sister5.jpg Twisted Sister7.jpg Twisted Sister8.jpg Gettin twiggy with it1.jpg Crime 101.jpg Bubbles.jpeg|Bubbles in The PowerPuff Girls Movie Category:Powerpuff Girls Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Eyebeamers Category:Siblings Category:Speedsters Category:Martyr Category:Space Survivers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Heroic Creation Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:The Master Of Energy/Elements Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Damsel in distress Category:In love heroes Category:Super Hero Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Passionate Learners Category:Rescuers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Hanna Barbera Heroes Category:Berserkers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Heroines Category:Neutral Good Category:Archenemy Category:Sonokinetic Heroes Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Ingenue Category:Sidekick Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Good Santa Category:Dimwits Category:Nurturer Category:Child Nurturer Category:Philanthropists Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Former Slaves Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Independent Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Pure of heart Category:Zoopaths Category:Hope Bringer Category:Princesses Category:Modified Human Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Extremists Category:Scapegoat Category:Vigilante Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Amnesiac Heroes